


You Don't Know A Thing About My Sins

by TellHipHopImLiterate



Series: Halloween [1]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Demons, Gen, Possession, Uh..., religion ??? / ??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2460218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellHipHopImLiterate/pseuds/TellHipHopImLiterate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was dark and cold and gloomy. On that particular day, Zelo began to notice that Jongup is not Jongup anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Know A Thing About My Sins

**Author's Note:**

> So in the spirit of All Hallow's Eve, I decided to make a semi-Halloween story because I can. Bonus points if you can guess the song from where the title is from.

Jongup shivered and continued walking. It was lightly drizzling, almost like a mist. It was still cold. He clutched onto his jacket and heard his teeth chattering. He felt someone following him, though. He turned his head, but saw no one there. He turned back around and began to grow paranoid. It was still scary to walk the barely lit streets of Seoul. He should've accepted Yongguk's or Himchan's proposal of coming with him. He walked into one of the convenience stores that opened late and walked in.

"We'll be closing soon," the cashier told him.

"It'll be real quick. I just need to get a couple of snacks for my friends," Jongup explained, already getting three bags of chips and a soda.

The cashier said nothing and waited for Jongup to hurry up. Poor guy. Jongup got the last of the sweets, which had a few bags of chips, six sodas, and a couple of candy bars. He walked up to the cashier and set them down. He reached into his wallet to get the money out.

"You shouldn't be out so late, you know. You never know what lurks the streets," the cashier said.

"I know, but my friend has weird cravings for junk food at strange hours," Jongup explained, handing him the money.

The cashier bagged his snacks and handed it to him. He put in the total and gave Jongup his change.

"Have a safe night," the cashier said.

Jongup bowed to him and walked out, carrying the bags back to his dorm with the rest of his band mates. However, he began to grow that paranoia that he had a few minutes ago. He turned around, but didn't see anyone there. He quickened his steps and hoped that the person would leave him alone. Obviously that didn't happen since he could hear them getting closer.

Jongup basically went on a full sprint and tried to get away from the figure, but the figure was faster than him and was able to catch up. He turned around to face who was following him.

The only thing that was heard in the cold streets of Seoul was the scream Jongup let out.

\-----

Himchan was pacing back and forth in front of the couch, waiting for Jongup to get home.

"Will you stop that?! When you're pacing like that, it's making even me nervous," Yongguk told him.

"I can't help it. I mean, we left Jongup all alone out there and who knows what'll happen. What if a rapist got him? Or a murderer? Or someone kidnapped him?" Himchan asked, gripping onto Yongguk's arm.

"Stop saying that. You're making everybody else nervous now," Yongguk scolded.

Himchan turned his head and saw the other three members looking at him with nervous eyes. They turned their head when they heard the doorknob rattle a bit, and then someone opening it. A few minutes later, the person closed it. Jongup entered the dorm room. Zelo looked up and went to greet him, but something was off with him. He couldn't figure out why, though.

"Hey Jongup. Did you get the food?" Daehyun asked, walking up to him.

"The stores were closed. I checked all of them before I decided to head on home," Jongup explained.

Zelo furrowed his eyebrows. They're usually open this late.

"Ah well. I'll get Himchan or Youngjae to do it in the morning then," Daehyun said.

Jongup said nothing and continued towards his room.

"Hey Jongup, you should shower first before going to bed," Youngjae said, stopping him.

"My apologies. It slipped my mind," Jongup said, smiling at him.

Zelo saw that Jongup's smile was forced. And what's with the formal words? Jongup never said anything like that. Besides, Jongup always remembered to wash up before going to bed.

"It's no problem. Just remember to wash up next time," Youngjae said.

Zelo watched Jongup bow to Youngjae and walk towards the showers. Jongup had a weird scent when he came in, but he couldn't place where he smelled it before.

"What's up, Zelo?" Himchan asked him.

"There's something different about Jongup, but I can't figure out why," Zelo said.

"It's probably just stress, what with the new comeback coming up," Himchan said.

Zelo furrowed his eyebrows. It couldn't be that. Jongup never acted this weird or strange before when they did a comeback.

As the days went on, Zelo could tell that Jongup was not Jongup. He always used formal words, always smelled like rotten eggs, and Zelo swore that he saw Jongup's eyes change from his normal chocolate brown eyes to inky black eyes. He always snuck in late, too. He caught him once by accident when he was using the bathroom.

"Jongup? What are you doing?" Zelo asked, sleepiness evident in his voice.

Jongup jumped and turned around quickly. His clothes were clean and his hair was straight and gelled back. Zelo thought that was strange.

"I was hungry, so I decided to find a store that was open," Jongup answered.

Zelo furrowed his eyebrows. Jongup never went to get a midnight snack. Especially not dressed like that.

"I'm completely exhausted. I'll see you in the morning," Jongup said, rushing past him and went to his own room.

Zelo is going to get to the bottom of this. And fast.

\-----

It was dark and cold. A man stood between the dirt crossroads and held onto the wooden box that contained certain ingredients to summon the crossroads demon. All he needed was a picture of himself. He placed the picture of himself into the wooden box, bug up a small hole, and buried it into the dirt. He waited patiently and shivered.

"Well hello there," a voice greeted.

The man turned around and saw a young man in front of him. He was a couple of years younger than himself, with slicked back dark or purple hair – he couldn't tell it's really dark – with some sort of gel, a black suit with a gray tie.

"I thought it was mostly…" the man said, gesturing to the male body.

"Yeah well, we're running out of female meat suits, so a male meat suit is all you're getting. Especially one this young. Now tell me what you want or else I'm leaving," the young man – demon – said, ready to walk out.

"Wait! It's my wife," the man said.

The demon smirked and the man saw his eyes changing to coal black eyes.

"Let me guess, she has some sort of untreatable disease that she needs to cure?" it asked.

"She's pregnant. Well, she was. She's dying right now and I want to save her and my daughter. Please help me," he pleaded.

The demon smirked and walked up to the man.

"I'm sure you know our company policy. One kiss, and I grant you your wish," the demon said.

The man looked repulsed, but it was the only thing he could do. He swallowed his pride and waited. The demon forced him down and kissed him hard on the lips. He let go and the man suddenly felt empty inside.

"When the ten years are up, we will find you. Don't even think of hiding. Now go to your wife. She's waiting," the demon said.

The man watched the demon disappear. He looked around to see if he could find it again. He shook his head and got back into his car and made his way back to the hospital.

\-----

Zelo opened his laptop and turned it on. It was a free day. Everybody mostly went out to shop or eat. The only person that was in the room was himself and Yongguk, who was in his own room recording something. He usually doesn't ask. After waiting for the laptop to turn on, he clicked on his internet browser and waited. He typed in Google and typed in whatever he could think of. Inky black eyes, the smell of rotten eggs, strange personality shifts. Most of them gave him nothing. He decided to type in the eyes and smell, since those two seemed extremely familiar to him. Most of the search was fanfiction to some show called Supernatural, so he mostly skipped that.

Something caught his eye.

He clicked on the show recap and read a bit of it. A lot of what he's reading seemed to connect with Jongup. He always smelled like sulfur and he did act strange. Another thing was the eyes. He only saw it once, and that was an accident and he was sure it was his eyes playing tricks on him. He clicked on different links to try to find something else. He saw a chat board and looked through the comments. Many believe that the demons are real, while others think they're just faking it. He saw one comment talking about what demons usually did and if they find one to please contact a local church.

Zelo didn't have time. Who knew how long that demon has been inside of Jongup. He clicked on a few more links and saw what he needed. Holy water was one of them, as well as a trap. He needed to find these things. And fast.

\-----

Zelo held the holy water that he bought at one of those catholic stores that he would pass by often. He asked one of the workers about demon possession.

"Why? Is someone possessed?" they asked him.

"I think they are. How do I get rid of it?" Zelo asked.

"First, you need to capture it in a demon trap. The easiest way is spray paint, but to make it practically invisible, using one that only the black light can only catch is very useful, but a common one is using a rug," the man answered.

"Or you could put one up on a ceiling, so that it could be less obvious," the girl said.

"Once you trap the demon, you need to recite a Latin phrase, which is in one of those books," the man said.

"Let me guess; I need to buy it, don't I?" Zelo asked him.

"Sorry, but it's the rules," the girl said. "But to be sure that the person is possessed, just say christo."

"Why?" Zelo asked.

"It's the Latin word for Christ. But if you want others to know, use the holy water. It's like poison to them," the man said.

So Zelo bought all the things he thought was necessary. He went to one of those art supplies places and bought three bottles of red spray paint. He's unsure why it has to be red; they just said that it was necessary. He didn't question them. The others were out somewhere, but Zelo complained of having a headache and asked to stay behind, which Himchan agreed to before the leader could object. The five left and Zelo got to work. He took a ladder and made a circle large enough on the ceiling. He placed the symbols in the circle. He finished in about forty-five minutes and looked at his handy work. It wasn't that bad. He took the red spray paint and stuffed them in the farthest part of his closet and put the ladder back to where he found it. He now got into position. What he's going to do probably would haunt him for years to come, but he needed to do this.

He waited twenty minutes before he heard his friend's voices. Zelo got up and saw that they got ice cream. Jongup got rocky road. He hated rocky road.

"Hey Zelo. We went to get some ice cream. We got you some green tea," Youngjae said.

"I'm not in the mood for ice cream," Zelo said, his gaze not leaving Jongup's.

"Zelo, are you okay?" Himchan asked.

"I'm fine. You should ask Jongup that question, though," Zelo challenged.

The four of them looked confused and turned their heads to look at Jongup, who seemed to be in a daze.

"I'm fine, Zelo. There's nothing to worry about," Jongup said.

"I don't know. You have been acting kind of strange," Zelo challenged again.

"Zelo, that's enough," Youngjae warned.

"I told you I'm fine," Jongup assured him, his eyes glinting something else that only Zelo caught. What a shock?

"See. He's fine," Himchan said.

"No he's not! He's a demon!" Zelo accused.

The entire room was tense and silent.

"Zelo, did you get enough sleep last night? I know the comeback is stressful-" Yongguk said.

"He's a demon! There's no way the comeback would shift Jongup's personality," Zelo stated.

"Zelo-"

"You don't believe me! I can prove it to you," Zelo said, holding out the holy water.

"Zelo, that's enough! Youngjae grab hold of him!" Himchan ordered.

Youngjae wrapped his arms around Zelo's body and tried to get him to follow him towards his room, but Zelo was a lot stronger than he looked and tried to get out of his grasp.

"Look, whatever accusation you have with Jongup, just cut it out. It was funny the first time, but now it's getting ridiculous," Daehyun told him.

"But he's a demon! I can prove it!" Zelo shouted, trying to get out of Youngjae's grasp and opened the holy water bottle.

"Junhong, that's enough!" Himchan shouted, slapping the bottle out of his hand.

"No! I needed that!" Zelo said, watching the spilled water spread. Jongup inched away from the water.

"Look, we know you're worried about Jongup like the rest of us, but that's still no excuse to claim that Jongup is a demon," Daehyun stated.

"But it's true!" Zelo shouted, trying to wrack his brain for the Latin word to prove his point.

Zelo was successful into getting out of Youngjae's grasp and ran towards the corner of the room, hoping that the five of them will follow and Jongup would walk right into the trap.

"Zelo what has gotten into you?" Yongguk asked him.

"What the?" they heard Jongup say.

Zelo looked at Jongup and noticed that he couldn't move. They all looked up and saw the demon's trap spray painted on the ceiling.

"Junhong, are you serious?" Youngjae demanded.

"No, but look!" Zelo said, pointing at Jongup.

Instead of a worried look that Jongup would give to Zelo, he had an annoyed look and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Is that really necessary? I mean really? You could've really chosen a different color, too," Jongup remarked.

The four of them stared at him. Zelo finally remembered what the word he was searching for.

"Christo!" Zelo shouted.

Jongup grimaced and his chocolate brown eyes that was filled with laughter and child-like wonder was covered in inky black darkness all around his eyes.

"Okay, you caught me. I'm not really Jongup," the demon said, amusement filling his words.

"The fuck are you?" Himchan demanded.

"Demon, as many others like to call me. I'm sometimes a crossroad's demon," it said, the inky blackness going back to Jongup's chocolate brown eyes.

"What do you want with him?" Yongguk demanded.

"To keep this meat suit forever and ever. I mean, it's young, fresh, and most of the clients comment how they love how sexy this meat suit is. Oh don't look at me like that Yongguk, I know you've stolen a few quick peaks at it," the demon stated.

Yongguk froze, but the blush that was painted on his cheeks was clearly noticeable.

"To be honest, I was wondering when you idiots would figure it out. It only took this fetus about a couple of minutes when I walked through the door to figure out that I'm not Jongup," it said, smirking.

"Look, just get out of Jongup right now," Himchan threatened.

"Or what? You're gonna punch me? Do it. I bet you won't. You won't want to harm poor Jonguppie's face," the demon cooed, smirking at the reaction it's getting from Himchan.

"I can send you straight back to hell," Zelo stated.

"With what? That little book that's in your hands? Can you even read Latin?" it asked.

Zelo blushed lightly and knew that it was right. He tried to study the Latin text, but he couldn't exactly grasp the words or pronounce them right.

"One wrong word could send your poor Jonguppie hurt. He's crying inside, you know. Clawing his way out. Begging for you all to release me," it taunted.

"That's enough!" Yongguk shouted.

"You don't even want to know what he thinks of you. So much impure thoughts about you. What he wants to do to you, what he thinks you should do to him," it taunted again, ignoring Yongguk's shout.

"Leave Jongup alone. He's pure and innocent," Daehyun stated.

"Pure? Oh please, don't make me laugh. This meat suit is as sinful as you and the rest of this band combined. Oh trust me, he's pretty much sinned. Easy access for me to get in, too," the demon said, smirking.

Himchan grabbed the book from Zelo and tried to read the incantation that's written on the page.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus," Himchan recites.

"What are you doing?" it asks, worry filling the demon's eyes.

"omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii," Himchan reads off.

The demon hissed in pain and clenched its eyes shut.

"omnis legio, omnis con…," Himchan read off, but couldn't read a certain word.

Zelo looks at the book and furrows his eyebrows. The demon smirked and looked up. The members flinched away when they saw that the demon's eyes were inky black again, but the smile that it had was sinister and evil.

"I can hear him crying, withering in pain. He's clawing his way out. You may exorcise me, but what would happen to poor Jonguppie? His mind is destroyed," it hissed, smirking.

Youngjae grabbed the book and tried to read the pages, trying to see if he can recite it himself. A gust of wind suddenly blew through the dorm and everybody shivered, but felt a shake on the ground. Zelo looked up and saw a crack on the ceiling. It cracked along the trap, making the demon smirk and stand up.

"Gentlemen, it's been a pleasure meeting you, but unfortunately I have souls to buy and wishes to grant. Goodbye!" the demon said. And with a gust of black smoke, it enveloped him and traveled out the dorm.

The others, however, stared in horror.

"What… was that?" Himchan asked.

"My doing, actually," a voice responded.

They all turned around and saw a man with a black suit and a sort of accent.

"Where is he?! Where's Jongup?" Yongguk demanded.

"Relax. You'll find him eventually. Right now, he's needed," the demon told them.

"For what? What do you need him for?" Youngjae asked.

"Let's just say it's a business transaction. Don't worry. I'll take good care of your little friend," the demon said.

Himchan and Daehyun lunged forward to capture him, but it was too quick and disappeared. They looked around to find where the demon went, but it was gone. And so was Jongup.

\-----

All five of them sat around in a circle, trying to figure out what to do.

"We can try and summon him," Daehyun offered.

"How? We don't have anything that relates to him. Face it, we're at a dead on and we've lost Jongup to some demon thing trapped in his body," Youngjae stated.

Soon, Zelo thought of something.

"He said he was something. A crossroads demon, right? What if we can summon him?" Zelo said, running towards his laptop and opening it up.

"Did you not hear Youngjae? It's physically impossible. We don't have anything that relates to him," Himchan told him.

"Crossroads demons are different. You make a deal with a demon by inserting some weird artifacts inside a box, as well as a picture of yourself. If we can be able to create a devil's trap on the ground and summon him, we can be able to trap him and lead him somewhere where we can extract the demon out of Jongup's body," Zelo stated.

"When did you become an expert on demons?" Yongguk asked.

"That book is actually really helpful. Also the internet helps a lot. Now the only thing we need is something to secure him. Something that won't break and something that won't make him leave," he said.

"Well, you said that the only way to trap him is a devil's trap, right? What if we did the same thing, but carve it onto some handcuffs or chains or something," Daehyun offered.

"Well, here's the question; does anybody know how to carve a devil's trap onto some handcuffs?" Himchan asked.

Nobody said anything.

"They must sell it at the religious shop around the block," Zelo said, getting up and putting on his shoes.

"Wait! I'll come with you. Who knows what's out there now," Youngjae offered.

"Good idea. While we're out, we should get some other necessary items to make sure the demon doesn't try to get away," he said as the two were already going out the door.

Meanwhile, the other three were forming a plan to try and capture him.

"Well, Zelo already said that it’s a crossroads demon, so we should spray paint onto the dirt," Daehyun said.

"But with dirt it's hard because it spreads. Unless we place a tarp over it or something that would help to make it stay, we can be able to do that," Himchan said.

"Well, what if we do spray the devil's trap over the dirt. We just need to make sure none of us step on it or try to make sure that none of us mess with it," Yongguk offered.

The three continued to make a strategy. About a few minutes later, Zelo and Youngjae came back with necessary supplies that they all needed.

"I got handcuffs, chains, some more spray paint, an actual incantation spell that would get the demon out of Jongup, and some holy water. The people at the shop said that it's better to use the holy water if the demon tried to taunt us or something, so I bought three of the biggest bottles of holy water they have," Zelo listed off.

"What are the chains for?" Himchan asked.

"We're gonna lock him up in the basement and hopefully call a priest to see if he can do an exorcist on him," Youngjae explained.

"A priest? Are there even priests around here that know about demons?" Daehyun asked.

"There's a priest at St. Maria's de Guadalupe church across the street from the religious shop that has about three priests that do exorcist," Zelo explained.

"Well, we got a plan. And now it's time to set it in motion," Yongguk told them.

And off they went.

\-----

Being out in Seoul was creepy and haunting. Especially at an old abandoned road sight that hasn't exactly been used in years. The dirt was hard, so making sure none of them messed up was a lot easier than they thought. After they finished spray painting the devil's trap onto the road, Himchan dug up the wooden box. They all grimaced at what was inside.

"So it's the skeleton of a black cat, a couple of powder and some other stuff I'm way too afraid to even touch," Youngjae said, examining the inside of the box.

"So who's gonna put their picture inside the box?" Zelo asked.

"I am," Yongguk said, holding an old picture of himself and placed it inside the box.

Daehyun set the box back in the hole and Himchan dug the dirt back up and tapped it to make sure it was neat. The five waited patiently and looked around.

"You can't be serious?" a familiar voice asked.

They all turned around and saw Jongup glaring that them, his arms across his chest and a scowl that they thought was going to be permanent in a few years and a clean and crisp suit.

"We want Jongup back and we're going to exorcise you," Daehyun told him.

"Really? That's what you're going with? You couldn't have picked something else that made more sense than that?" Himchan asked him.

"Let me go or else-"

"Or else what? You're completely powerless against the devil's trap and no one is going to save you this time," Youngjae told him.

The demon ignored them and focused more on Yongguk.

"You want to make a deal, don't you? I can feel it in your heart. You want something that no one else can offer you," the demon told him, stepping closer to the elder.

"I don't-"

"Don't lie to me, Yongguk. I can see inside the depths of your heart. You want Jongup to fall in love with you just as hard as you did. You want him to love you so bad that you're willing to offer yourself up easily," the demon taunted.

Yongguk inched back and sprayed the demon with holy water, which made him cry in agony and pain.

"Apparently you don't know what I want. And believe me, whatever you're offering, I don't want it," Yongguk told him.

Himchan cuffed Jongup and wrapped him around with the protective chains that had the sigil on it. Him and Daehyun dragged the demon towards the company car and stuffed him in the back seat.

"What did you really want?" Zelo asked Yongguk.

Yongguk looked at the youngest and thought about it. Sure, he's been in love with Jongup for who knows how long, but he wants to made that love serious and not on something that a demon could make happen.

"Something a demon could never give me," Yongguk answered.

Zelo opened his mouth to ask him what he wanted that the demon couldn't give him, until he heard the struggles of his band mates and the two rushed over towards them to help them get a wiggling demon into the trunk of the car.

"Can't we just drug him or something? It'll be so much easier," Youngjae complained.

"Can you even drug a demon?" Himchan asked, locking the trunk when the demon made its way inside.

"I don't think you can. Either way, we got that fucker inside the trunk. Now we need to take it somewhere safe and out of harm's way while Zelo and Himchan call a priest," Daehyun told them.

They all nodded their head and got into the car. The drive there was silent, except for Zelo and Himchan conversing over the phone to one of the local priests at a nearby church.

"They said they'll be there within three hours. They have to finish up mass and then they'll come straight over," Himchan announced.

"Why so late?" Youngjae asked. "They could find someone else for mass, can't they?"

"Unfortunately, no. They said they're sorry for the delay, so they'll try to hurry it up as much as they can and then come straight over. It's the best they can do at such short notice," Zelo explained.

Daehyun only sighed and continued driving. It was a very long and extremely silent drive.

After a few minutes of driving, they drove up to a very old and abandoned building that was shut down a few years back due to money. Anyway, Daehyun parked the car and turned the ignition off. They all got out and Himchan and Daehyun went to the back and opened the trunk. The others peaked in and saw the demon still in chains, but his hands were tapped together and there was tape over its mouth.

"Was the duct tape really necessary?" Zelo asked.

"The little shit would not stop running its mouth. We had to take matters into our own hands," Himchan explained.

Daehyun, Himchan, and Youngjae grabbed hold of the squirming demon and lifted him out of the trunk. Yongguk and Zelo opened the doors to the building and pulled him into one of the cells in the building. Yongguk didn't question it and went along with it. The locked the demon inside the cage and Youngjae took the duct tape off its mouth and hands.

"This isn't going to hold me forever, you know," the demon stated.

"We know. That's why we've hired a professional to do the job. So sit tight and Yongguk here will be watching over," Himchan told it.

"Wait, Himchan that's not a good-"

"We'll visit in a few hours. Just sit back and relax. Or not," Youngjae said, cutting Yongguk off.

They all left the room, leaving only Yongguk and the demon alone. Yongguk followed them and decided if he was going to babysit a demon inside one of his friends, he may as well eat something.

It was gonna be a very long night.

\-----

Yongguk looked through the bars and saw demon chained down, with the devil's trap underneath his feet and his head down. The demon picked its head up, sensing another presence.

"I know what you're doing," the voice told him.

Yongguk said nothing, pacing back and forth in front of the bars.

"He's screaming, you know. Your precious Jongup is crying, begging. He wants you all to free me, and yet," the demon taunted, finally showing the cold black eyes to Yongguk. "I'm still here."

"Not for long. We're getting some experts in here to cast you out and bring our Jongup back," Yongguk stated.

The demon said nothing. It closed its eyes and cracked his neck. It took a deep breath and Yongguk could swear he heard a small whimper.

"Y-Yongguk?" a familiar voice whimpered out.

"Jongup?" he questioned.

"Yongguk, where am I? Why am I chained? Where is everybody else," Jongup asked, looking up at him.

"It's temporary right now. There's a demon inside you and we're going to try to get him out," Yongguk assured him.

Jongup stared at him and finally – finally – broke down crying, curling up into a ball. Yongguk entered inside the cell and held Jongup's body close to his chest, cooing him and wiping his tears away.

"Yongguk, I'm scared. He told me that he doesn't want to leave. That he wants to stay. He says that if he's going, he's taking me with him," Jongup told him.

"What did you do to get a demon inside you in the first place?" Yongguk asked him.

Jongup was silent. He rested his head against the elder's chest and played with the chains.

"When I was ten years old, I saw someone get murdered right in front of me. I could have prevented it. I could have stopped it, but I didn't. I just watched an innocent person get murdered right in front of me and I didn't do anything. When I was fourteen, I saw someone get raped and I did nothing but hide in a closet and heard the entire thing. When I was eighteen, I fell in love with someone of the same gender. Those are my sins, Yongguk, and I can't do anything about it. The demon knows these sins and uses them against me. And I am so scared," Jongup confessed.

Yongguk didn't know what to say. He gently ran his fingers through the younger's hair and comforted him while Jongup held onto Yongguk like he was going to disappear from him. Suddenly, he felt something trying to access into his mind.

"No, no not again! Please!" Jongup cried out, letting go of Yongguk and entering back inside the demon's trap.

"What is it? Jongup, what's wrong?" Yongguk asked, stepping closer to him.

"Don't come any closer!" Jongup shouted.

Jongup began to clench his teeth and his eyes and growled in pain. After a few seconds of agonizing pain, he let out a breath of fresh air and turned to Yongguk. Yongguk knew immediately that he was not Jongup anymore.

"I must say, he puts up an impressive fight, but unfortunately it wasn't very good," the demon cooed, smirking.

Yongguk glared at the demon and was about to reach over towards the holy water to spray him, until someone came down stairs.

"Hello. I'm Reverend Jun. Someone called about a demon possession?" the priest asked.

The others followed behind the priest and pointed to the demon residing in Jongup, who was playing around with the chains. The demon looked bored.

"Ah yes. I would advise you all to step out of the room, please. Most people consider it," the priest told them.

"No. Let them stay. I want them to watch him suffer," the demon spat out, looking at them.

A cold shiver ran down through their spine, but the priest didn't seem affected. Probably because he's done this before or the fact that he doesn't know Jongup that well.

"May you all please step out? It will only be a few minutes," the priest told them.

They all agreed and stepped out of the room. Daehyun closed the door behind him, but they could all still hear the conversation going on behind the closed door, although the conversation is muffled. They all waited and grew very impatient. Then, they all heard Jongup's screams of pain and then there was silence. They five barged into the door and saw the priest getting up from his kneeling position and Jongup laying on the floor, the chains loose from his body. Jongup seemed to be breathing hard. Yongguk stepped forward first and kneeled in front of Jongup, picking up his limp body and holding him against his chest.

"Your friend has been exorcised. I may have exorcised the demon out of your friend's body, but it doesn't mean that it won't come back. I would suggest you all get something to prevent any of you to be possessed by a demon. In the mean time, I would suggest you watch over your friend. Who knows how long that demon was inside your friend," Father Jung told them.

"Thank you, Father," they all said, bowing to him and watched him leave. They all looked over where Jongup is and saw Yongguk already taking care of watching over the younger.

"I think we should get going. Manager Kang would be furious with us," Youngjae said.

They all agreed. Yongguk lifted Jongup and held him close, while Jongup clutched tightly onto Yongguk's shirt and refused to let him go. They all got into the van and Yongguk, meanwhile, was cooing Jongup to sleep. Jongup finally fell asleep when the six arrived to their dorm. The lights were completely off and the night air was crisp and cold. Himchan parked the van in its parking stall and quietly got out. Everybody followed behind and made their way upstairs. They all sneakily entered their dorm and once Daehyun was the last to enter, he closed the door behind him and everybody let out a sigh of relief that they didn't even realize they were holding.

"I'm gonna put Jongup to bed. In fact, we should all go to bed," Yongguk suggested.

They all agreed and decided to head on to bed.

They just want to sleep for the next fifty years. Is that so much to ask?


End file.
